


I'm Only Human

by LadyLiana



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki, Deadpool is loki's partner, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Loki Feels, M/M, Mama Loki, Peter Parker - Freeform, Protective Thor, SHIELD Agent Loki, Slow Burn, Snarky Tony, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiana/pseuds/LadyLiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Loki"<br/>What if everything that happened in the Avengers were planned, from the revival of Captain America to the disaster happened in Asgard. What if Loki lived on earth during WW2. What if everything that happened was arranged by Loki to strengthen and unite the Avengers.  But after being poisoned by the Red Skull in a mission to retrieve the blueprint of Tesla , Loki slowly becomes human....and weaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic, hopefully it'll go well. Note that the thing that occurs in this story might not be relevant to what happened in the movie/comics itself. Hopefully you guys will enjoy :)  
> Lady Loki happens in this chap.

Dearest Loki,

Your kind letter of the 21st has just reached me this morning and I hasten to thank you for the kind feeling express in the lines for I too wish you and your beloved well regarding both of health and wealth.

My dear lady, O’ how I’ve missed your presence. The jewels of our previous conversations and banters have I cherish it across my heart and deep within. I truly regret ever leaving you ever so hastily for I deemed my works to be done as soon as possible due to the extension of my dreadful deadline.

In your absence have I constructed a 187 foot Wardenclyffe Tower and I have truly hoped that you could see the result as soon as it is completed. Tis an invention of mercy O’ Loki, surely you would be amaze! I simply cannot conceal this excitement of mine for the remarkable tower would supply endless amount of free wireless electricity. In the era of our descendants shall they never worry about such problems anymore! Both for the poor and rich! How astounding it would be!

Dearest Loki, the true purpose of me writing this letter is never to flaunt my creations but instead to bear you a great news. I need your solemn promise that you will ensure the safety of it and treat them with the same care and respect you would afford any item of tremendous value. I have put my faith in you for I believe that you are capable of doing things that are unlikely done by most people.

There is a red folder tied by a thick, white rope attached to this letter. The contents are of an extremely sensitive in nature. I trust that you do not share or discuss with any person unless you deem it necessary to do so. There is a blueprint, a blueprint that could affect millions of lives and cause both peace and destruction for tis a weapon. 

A Teleforce.

Tis a charged particle beam projector that I have conceive after studying the Van de Groff generator and can be able to use against ground based infantry or an anti- aircraft purposes. Tis a weapon I have designed for the sole purpose of guarding the innocents.

Though, in my life have I discovered that even the purest of hearts could succumb to eternal darkness of greed and lust over power, I am still considering when this Teleforce would be created for I myself am in doubt of my own safety. I am no longer secure as before for the mind that I owned could be a hazardous weapon dear Loki. A weapon for the sickest of souls and the treacherous of hearts. There are reasons why I wish not to reveal this earlier for there is a certain organization within the community I am now collaborating with. Such a dark world we live in.

I fear that they are planning for a change that could disturb the future, turning this world into a dark dystopia, one we have not suffered just yet and hopefully never will. These items are being lent to you with the expectation that you will keep it away from that harm.

Dearest Loki, I know tis burden is heavy upon your shoulders but I have none to ask for help. I felt that I have made too great a sacrifice for these inventions of mine for I am now alone here, waiting for the inevitable to come. Perhaps I should have married as you have suggested but time is cruel my friend as it has taken my youth away. It is much too late now to ever think as such.

I missed you greatly. I wish for you to stand infront of my door with that mischievous grin of yours. God knows how patient I am waiting for your presence within this confinement and how eager I am to meet you again dear. 

Till next time dearest Loki. Do not make me further my dear! 

NIKOLA TESLA   
4th January 1943


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Loki to be like that dude in the video Zedd- Stache. Hope you guys like it.

There’s this rather small café in the area, right on the corner of the shop lots, tucked comfortably in between a high classed boutique and a modest retail shop.  
It was painted with a dark maroon setting and has miniscule murals of books and white mugs with a black crescent adorning the outside walls.

Across the wooden door, the word ‘Hunter and Angels Café’ were heavily painted with gold in an old roman font.

Most of the mornings, he would visit the café, a place he deemed worthy for his frequent presence and he respected and adore the owner of the place, a fine man named Castiel and his rather rough spouse, Dean with their twin children, Mary and Novak.

He ordered a large mug of hot chocolate with extra presses of caramel and marshmallows and a durian cake with a thick layer of whipped cream adorning it.  
At first, Loki was rather confused at the cringe faces people would do if they smell durian, to him, it smells like a special cookie that Frigga would bake if Loki were to behave well.

He missed her dearly.

And the smell of the fruit just made his heart ached inside and become bitter about the prospect of human not liking the fruit.  
Oh well.  
Their loss.  
Loki has already learned the layout of the place and has a favourite table near the back where he’ll be surrounded but the smell of old books and freshly brewed coffees, a scent that infuses his senses.

The café had a calming atmosphere due to the lack of people present. It was much too early for the people to be bustling around the place with their thick files and their gadgets, typing their work on the provided table as if the ragnarok will happen if they were not to finish it.

As an old waiter cautiously placed a mug of hot chocolate on his table, he coincidentally saw an abandoned newspaper lying on a chair beside him.  
Thanking the man with a small smile and a nod, he took the newspaper and unfolds it. He chuckled quietly as he read the headline, emboldened and capitalized slapped in front of the printed paper.

‘AVENGERS ARE OUR SAVIOUR!’

Of course another article about the misfits superheroes.   
Loki flipped it back to the original shape and sighed. If only they knew what he’d done, he wouldn’t be living in a crappy apartment with water problems and shortage of electricity. Things would be better.   
His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket.

“Hello?” he greeted.   
“Mornin’ Mommy” a soft voice giggled, “Can you hear me? Are you there?”  
Loki smiled as he took a sip out of his drink, “Morning dear, have you asked Uncle Peter to use his phone?” Then he heard a groaned in the background, clearly it was his teenage neighbor  
“It’s big bro Peter, I’m not that old” he muttered. “Yeah mommy, Unca’ Peter is Big bro Peter and I’ve asked his permission already! I’m a good boy and I deserve a treat!”  
Loki laughed and put his mug down “ Of course you are, could you pass the phone to Peter please, I need to talk to him.”  
The child groaned loudly, “Adult stwuff again…”  
“Yes yes, adult stuff dear.”  
“Hmph…fine”  
He smiled, that child would be the end of him.

“Hey Lucas”, greeted Peter,   
“Morning Peter. How is Alexander? Did he gave you any trouble?’  
“Nah, that kids an angel. He watched TV while I was setting up breakfast. We’re buddies except the part where I tried to correct him of course, that ended up badly”  
“Oh, what happened?” Loki asked intrigued. His child was never a whiner nor was he the type of child who would throw tantrums at unnecessary reasons.   
“ Well, I asked him to call you dad. I still don’t get why that kid calls you his mom. Every time I insist that you’re a dude or a dad, he gets all grumpy and stomped to the living room. So I bribed him with a cookie Aunt made me to cheer him up.” Peter snickered.

Peter Parker was his neighbor, a teenage boy who lives with his gracious aunt, Aunt May. Both of them were kind enough to help Loki when times got rough or his kid was in need of baby sitting. Since Loki now rarely uses his magic ( SHIELD or Asgard might detect him. God knows he had enough of those already ), his life seemed more harder as he is in need of a ‘job’ to produce currency to buy things for his child.  
While Alexander Lokison is his precious 3 year old boy who is much too smart for his age and very cheeky when he wants to be. Like any other child, he’s playful and hyper yet he also likes to read.

His child indeed.

“That boy is just too spoiled.” Loki huffed with amusement, “ I’ll be back this evening, could you tell that to Alexander please. I know he wouldn’t like it but I’ve got work to do. Could you take care of him longer, I’ll pay you- “

“No!” Peter interrupted “ I can take care of him without you paying me! You’re buddies with my aunt now, and I’m buddies with that kid, you don’t have to pay.”  
Loki’s smile softened.  
“Thank you so much Peter. I owe you.”  
“Nah, It’s no big. Gotta go, Aunt May is back. Bye Lucas.”  
“Goodbye” Loki pulled down his phone from his ear. His face passive as he finishes his treat. He took the newspaper again and flipped it to the other page, his eyes narrowed as he read.

‘Scientists murdered Underground.’

He took out his phone again and typed in a code to secure his line. Like Thor, Loki was never interested in Midgardians gadgets but it wasn’t really a choice for him to use it. So he studied computers, phones, hacking, everything he needed to survive.

“Hello~”

“Wade. I need your assistant.”


End file.
